An applique is a decorative member or cover which is fastened to a vehicle surface or structure to add styling, to functionally cover aesthetically non-pleasing portions of a vehicle, and/or to create a sort of weather seal. Conventional appliques are made of metal and/or plastic. For example, it is known to apply appliques over the external A-pillar areas of a vehicle. While the applique may be attached directly to the A-pillar itself, it is also possible to attach an A-pillar applique to door sheet metal or some other structure so that the applique is not directly contacting the pillar itself A pillar is known in the art as a structural member provided to support the structure of a vehicle.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional automobile. The vehicle of FIG. 1 includes front and rear assemblies 1 and 3 having front and rear windows 5 and 7, respectively. The vehicle A-pillar area, generally designated by reference numeral 11, is located at least partially between the front door and the windshield. Meanwhile, the vehicle B-pillar is generally designated by reference numeral 9, and the vehicle C-pillar is generally designated by reference numeral 13.
Because of the high visibility of the A-pillar areas, appliques are commonly used to provide an aesthetically pleasing surface and/or seal on or proximate the A-pillar. Such appliques are used, for example, to cover manufacturing imperfections, create a seal adjacent the door and/or windshield, or the like.
Conventional A-pillar appliques typically include a substrate which supports a flexible thermoplastic elastomer. In making conventional A-pillar appliques, the thermoplastic elastomer portion of the applique is often co-extruded onto the metal substrate portion of the applique, with the co-extruded part thereafter being bent and/or cut into the desired shape. Unfortunately, this tends to be a very costly process.
Other conventional A-pillar appliques are manufactured by gluing the thermoplastic elastomer portion to the metal substrate using a separate adhesive layer. Unfortunately, such processes require the extra glue and/or adhesive, and sometimes tend to be messy and/or more costly.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art that there exists a need for a more efficient and/or easy-to-manufacture applique for pillar areas (e.g., A-pillar areas) of a vehicle(s).